marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-74101
Not much is known about the history of this world. But by the 23rd Century men completely dominated the planet, enslaving women. It was a barbarian culture where masculinity and physical strength were considered deciding factors of your place in society. The fittest survived, and anything viewed as countering their masculine ideals was viewed as a weakness. Eventually, Machus became the dominion of a man known only as Mahkizmo the Nuclear Man. Merging with Femizonia Soon a crisis loomed over this world as some unseen force was causing Earth-74101 to merge with Earth-715. Earth-715, also known as Femizonia, was the complete opposite of Machus in that it was ruled by women and men were the oppressed. The crossing over of these two alternate futures caused the men of Femizonia to rebel against their rulers. Seeking to put the rebelling men back in their place, the rulers of Femizonia determined that the inciting factor causing this reality merger was caused by an event that occurred in the modern era of Earth-616. They sent their greatest warrior, the woman known as Thundra into the past to ensure their reality endured. Thundra was sent back to that era to defeat a man that was arguably the world's strongest. Her search brought her to the conclusion that this man was the Fantastic Four's strong men, the Thing. Thundra made it her mission to utterly defeat the Thing, convinced that this would halt the merging of Femizonia and Machus. Try as she might, outside factors prevented Thundra from carrying out her task and she grew a grudging respect for the Thing as her opinion of men slowly changed. See - , , , and - . Eventually, Mahkizmo traveled back in time to the modern age to stop Thundra on her mission. By this point she sought the aid of the Fantastic Four, but found herself captured and brought to Machus. The Fantastic Four followed after her with their time machine, but most of the team was captured. Medusa managed to escape to Femizonia where she recruited an army to attack Machus. With the rest of the Fantastic Four and Thundra free, a massive battle broke out. In the ensuing chaos, both the Thing and Thundra struck Mahkizmo as he reached critical mass. The resulting explosion, seemingly atomized Machizmo and finalized the merger between Femizonia and Machus. But instead of finding two genders at war with each other, both came to embrace one another. The merging of the two realities also shunted the Fantastic Four and Thundra back to the modern era of Earth-616. . Legacy Earth-715 and Earth-74101 have been merged, neither reality existing anymore. In it's place a new reality, indexed as Earth-7412 which is an amalgamation of the two realities. The only individual unaffected by this merger that Mahkizmo, who managed to reconsitute his body. He briefly attempted to wipe out all women in the modern era, but was shown the errors in his thinking by the modern era's She-Hulk. Since then, Mahkizmo has been intermittently active on Earth-616,As seen in , and his current motivations are currently unclear. | Residents = * Nuclear Man (Mahkizmo) * Som | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}